


Lance's Family Reunion

by boredomsMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, Some spoilers for s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: The Paladin's have been on Earth a few weeks now and Shiro brings up that Lance hasn't seen his family yet, so Lance decides to take him to meet his parents.





	Lance's Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So just a shitty drabble i wrote passed on a sad idea. this is how i handle the show throwing langst at us, okay, i make my own and pretend i'm _fine_
> 
> [ If you like my writing, it'd be really cool if you could check out this writing related thing i'm trying to set up here](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/post/174812529530/lgbta-monthly-stories)

“You know Lance, we don’t have to spend our entire vacation with my family.”  Shiro said one night when neither of them were sleeping.  They were curled up into in Shiro’s parents old room, where they’d been for about a week now.  Keith was sleeping in the other guestroom, although that was a more recent development.  He was as reluctant to leave Shiro’s side as Lance was.

“I know, I just don’t want you out of my sight right now.”  Lance mumbled, curling further into Shiro’s chest.  He’d known this was coming, had been waiting for it, still he hadn’t found a way to tell them.

“I know.”  Shiro chuckled, running his hand through Lance’s hair.  “I mean, we could both go visit your family.  I’d love to meet them.” 

“They’d love to meet you.”  Lance mumbled.  He should just mention it now, explain the whole problem away.  But Lance did really want to see his parents and maybe it’d be easier not to say anything.  “We can go tomorrow if you want.”

“Sounds good.”  Shiro smiled, kissing the top of his head.  “We’ll pack in the morning than take the lions.” 

“Okay.”  Lance said quietly.  “Goodnight Shiro.”

“Goodnight Lance.”  Only one of them slept that night.  It wasn’t Lance.

* * *

 

In the morning they did exactly what Shiro said.  They packed for a couple of days, Lance insisting they wouldn’t need that much, then said goodbye to Shiro’s parents.  Keith tagged along without question.  It might’ve annoyed Lance once, but he got it this time.  They’d almost lost Shiro, neither wanted to leave him alone.

Lance was quiet as he flew them to Varadero.  He wanted to say something, to tell them what was going on, but he couldn’t seem to work up the courage. 

“Nervous about going home?”  Shiro guessed part way into the trip.

“Yeah.”  Lance nodded.

“They’re going to be thrilled to see you Lance.”  Shiro assured, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.  Lance forced a smile, wishing it were that easy.

They parked the lions out of town, so they wouldn’t be noticed.  The Paladins had become something of celebrities while they’d all been away, Sam’s work making them and their deeds well known.  The three walked to the nearest road and Lance called a taxi. 

“The towns really pretty.”  Shiro commented as they drove.

“It’s a tourist town, that’s the point.”  Lance joked, though his tone fell a little flat.  Shiro frowned slightly, looking worried.  He opened his mouth to ask, so Lance quickly started talking to their driver in Spanish.  Convenient distraction or not, Lance had to admit it was nice to be talking in Spanish again.  It’d been a long time since he’d been able to have a full conversation.

The cab dropped them off in front of a cemetery.  Lance paid as the others got out, not yet realizing they’d already reached their destination.

“Where to now Lance?”  Shiro prompted.  Lance took a deep breath.

“I didn’t really know how to tell you guys.”  He mumbled.  “So, I figured I’d just show you.”

“What does that mean?”  Keith frowned.  Lance headed into the cemetery and realization dawned on both their faces.  The group was silent until Lance stopped before two graves, fresh flowers rested in front of each.

“They were pilots.”  Lance said quietly, trying not to sniffle.  “They died when there was an equipment failure while they were re-entering the atmosphere.”

“I’ve heard of them.”  Shiro said softly, reading the familiar names on the gravestones.  The McClains were well-known pilots.  He’d never known they’d had a son.  “But you…”  He trailed off, frowning.  Lance always acted like his parents were still alive.

“It’s was nicer to pretend I had someone waiting for me.”  Lance mumbled.  “That someone noticed I was gone at all.”

“But your siblings?”  Keith asked, frowning from the fresh flowers to Lance.

“We stopped talking when I signed up for the Garrison.”  Lance shrugged, trying to seem like it didn’t bother him.  “They weren’t okay with the fact I wanted to be a pilot.”

“Wouldn’t they just be happy to hear you’re alive?”  Shiro suggest.  “You’ve been gone months.”

“They probably never knew.”  Lance sighed.  “My emergency contact was a fake number, and they avoid Garrison news like the plague.”

“It wasn’t just the Garrison that reported we were back.”  Keith pointed out.  “They have to know now.  We should go see them.”

“What if they don’t want to see me, huh?  What if they don’t care?  What if they just tell me that’s what I get for being a pilot?”  Lance snapped, quickly wiping his eyes.  “Let’s just get back to the lions.”  Lance quickly turned from the grave stones, leaving Keith and Shiro to share a look before following him.  They wanted to help, but clearly Lance didn’t want to mess with it.  So what could they do?

**Author's Note:**

> [ Don't forget to check this out if you want some great, monthly lgbta+ content!!](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/post/174812529530/lgbta-monthly-stories)


End file.
